


Stay

by wesawbears



Category: The Gentleman's Guide to Vice and Virtue Series - Mackenzi Lee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12403593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears
Summary: Monty comes home as Percy has a seizure. He still feels like not enough, but hopefully this time he can be more helpful than the last.





	Stay

Monty should have been prepared, judging from how quiet it was when he arrived home. Percy was a good deal more thoughtful than him, but he wasn’t quiet, and Monty came home nearly every day to the sound of Percy practicing his violin. At the very least, he normally acknowledged Monty’s presence, so being met with silence filled him with dread.

He hurriedly made his way over to the pallet they slept on, unsurprised but relieved to find Percy there. He was still conscious for the time being, but as Monty ran his hand over his forehead, he found he had broken out into a cold sweat.

“Monty,” he whimpered, a bit disorientedly.

Monty swallowed his panic, reminding himself that Percy was the most important here. He tried to think of what he’d want to hear is he was in Percy’s situation. “I’m right here,” he said, feeling like the least helpful person in the world. “I’m here now, and I’ll be here while it happens and when it’s done, I’ll still be here, alright?”

Percy barely gets the chance to nod before it’s happening. Monty swallows the bile in his throat and moves Percy onto his side like he had seen Felicity do and sits next to him while Percy convulses. The whole time, all Monty can think about is how something is going to go wrong and he’s not going to know what to do. He wants to flee so badly, to find someone better for Percy, who knows what they’re doing. Who isn’t completely worthless. But he promised Percy that he would stay, so he does. 

After the longest minute (Felicity had told him these fits generally lasted only a minute) of his life, Percy came to and Monty helped him lean over so he could vomit on the floor. Monty uses a rag to wipe Percy’s mouth, then helps lay him back against the pillows. He finishes cleaning up, then lays down next to Percy.

When he can speak again, the first words out of Percy’s mouth are, “I’m sorry,” but Monty shushes him and pets his hair the way he remembers liking when he’s sick.

“Just stay still. Don’t worry about me, alright?”

Monty thinks he hears him snort, which he’ll be properly insulted by later, but for now, he just holds Percy until he falls asleep. Once he’s properly out, Monty sneaks away to stoke the fire. He’s by no means an expert, but after a few months on their own Monty think he’s managed to learn how to make passable soup, so he starts getting that ready. It would take awhile to be done, but Felicity said that Percy shouldn’t eat right away after waking up anyway.

Once it was cooking on the grate, he heads back over to Percy so he would be there when he woke up, as promised. He starts to stir right as Monty is beginning to doze off, which he supposes is a good thing, lest the soup boil over.

“Monty?”

“Steady on, darling.” He sits up to help Monty do so slowly. “How are you feeling?”

Percy swallows hard. “Been better. But alright. You’re here.”

Monty knows he doesn’t deserve the gratitude, but he doesn’t argue. “I made soup,” is what he says instead.

“Vegetable again?” Percy asks.

Monty laughs. “Don’t be ungrateful.”

Percy sobers up at that. “Thank you. For staying.”

Monty takes Percy’s hand in his and squeezes. “Always, Perce.”


End file.
